halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:High Charity
Schlacht um Reach thumb|200px thumb|200px War die High Charity an der Schlacht um Reach beteiligt? Auf Seite 234 von Halo: Die Schlacht um Reach steht das ein Schiff größer als drei UNSC Kreuzer auftauchte und fünf UNSC Schiffe zerstörte, sich dann aber wieder aus der Schlacht zurück zog. Ich glaube das war ein Blutsväterschiff aber das einzige erhaltene das der Allianz gehört ist die Blutsväter Dreadnought und die stand bis Ende 2552 ja in High Charity wegen der Energieversorgung. :Das muss nicht sein. Denn High Charity ist 300 mal größer als ein Kreuzer. Jedoch sind die Sturmträger und Superträger von dieser Größe auch der Allianz Ehrfurcht- Kreuzer reicht an dieser Beschreibung ran.--DerPete Talk 14:17, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Aber haben all diese Schiffe Waffen die mit einem Schuß fünf Schiffe zerstören können? Kelmo 15:51, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::: Also das das auf seite 234 steht ist FALSCH! ich habe das mal schnell gesehen und da steht etwas anderes in der deutschen sowie englischen version^^.StrohMasterchief ::::Ja tut mir leid ich habe die Premiumausgabe da ist es 234:). Kelmo 17:08, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::Wie lautet das Kapitel?--DerPete Talk 17:13, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Aber das Kapitel is ja gleich da können wir das ja nachlesen.StrohMasterchief :::::::Kapitel 33 ist es. Kelmo 17:42, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Der Energieprojektor kann ohne Probleme einen Kreuzer in zwei hälften schneiden. Das geht aber laut Vermutung sehr auf Energie. Also muss sich das Schiff schnell zurückziehen.--DerPete Talk 19:35, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ein Kreuzer ok, aber fünf Schiffe auf einmal das klingt für mich nach Blutsvätertechnologie. Kelmo 13:35, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Was für Schiffe waren es? Kreuzer sind die größten Schiffe des UNSCs, nur so nebenbei.--DerPete Talk 13:37, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ein UNSC Zerstörer die anderen vier sind unbekannt. Im Buch wird auch geschrieben das der Strahl dünn wie eine Nadel war und silbrig schimmerte und genau so sahen die Blutsväter Schiffswaffen in Halo Legends aus, damit zerschnitten sie auch in sekundenbruchteilen mehrere Schiffe. Der Energieprojektor dagegen ist zwar sehr mächtig dafür aber sowohl unpräzise als auch zu energiekostspielig (verbessere mich wenn das kein Wort ist :D) und da die Waffe abgefeuert wurde bevor das Schiff in Schuss reichweite der Super MAC kam muss die Waffe sehr präzise sein um auf die Entfernung fünf Schiffe zu treffen, mit einem Schuss. Kelmo 14:04, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Halo Legends ist kein Beweis...in eienr Folge hatten auch alle Allianzeinheiten grünes Blut und das ist jawohl völliger unsinn, außerdem sagten sie in die Ursprünge Teil 2 auch das am ende alle Allianzaangehörigen Seite an Seite mit der Menschheit gekämpft hatten was so auchnicht stimmte.StrohMasterchief :::::ok stimmt, aber trotzdem wäre ein Energieprojektor über solche Entfernung zu soetwas nicht fähig, daher ist es entweder eine Neue und einmalige waffe der Allianz oder ein weiteres Blutsväterschiff der Allianz. Kelmo 14:52, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Schau mal hier der Träger feuert den Strahl ab. Ich habe noch ein Bild von der Schlacht gegen einen Superträger. Dieser hat im Kampf gegen 40 Schlachtschiffen 13 zerstören. Er besaß 7 Projektoren. Es wird sicher dieser gewesen sein.--DerPete Talk 15:29, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ok ein Superträger könnte auf die Beschreibung passen, aber wenn sie so stark waren und schon einmal einen Kampf gegen das UNSC hatten wieso wusste Keyes während der Schlacht um Reach nicht das das Schiff ein Superträger war und war so überrascht über die starke Waffe die es besitzt. Außerdem wirde der Strahl der Waffe als Silbrig beschrieben was mich immernoch stutzig macht ob die Waffe ein Energieprojektor war. Kelmo 16:53, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Naja da komme ich maal wieder mit meiner das stimmtnt nicht ganz theorie...in die Schlacht um Reach wurden kamen die Sangheili auch erst in der Zeit um 2552 vor und die Eliten kamen ja auch schon früher vor nicht war...StrohMasterchief